The bioinformatics analyses described above for Core A will greatly refine the list of candidate interactions between HIV-1 proteins and cellular targets from that currently available in the public databases. However, the choice of targets for structural analysis should be based on demonstrated functional relevance of the interactions for HIV-1 pathogenesis. The IVC will play two key roles in the PCHPI. First, the IVC will inform the choice of targets for structural analysis by identifying those that exhibit functional consequences in HIVinfected cells. Second, the IVC will test specific hypotheses generated by the structural data that emerge from the PCHPI and potentially other Centers funded by the program. Thus, the IVC will serve to integrate the PCHPI by playing key roles at both early and late stages of the overall process.